


Le diner

by realisticlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticlove/pseuds/realisticlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le voudrait. Harry l'a bien compris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire

Je remonte le col de ma chemise. Je me regarde. Je vais chercher ma ceinture sur le lit. Louis m’appelle. Il ne sait plus où est son slip porte bonheur. Je lui rigole au nez, il me tape. La soirée commence bien. J’essaye de mettre ma ceinture. Un cran, deux crans. Ce sera un cran. Putain de merde j’ai grossi. Je râle, Louis râle. La soirée commence vraiment bien. Je retourne devant la glace, je fais la grimace. Louis passe derrière moi, il a retrouvé son slip porte-bonheur. Il est content. Tant mieux pour lui. Je me regarde devant la glace. Je tourne sur moi-même. J’essaye de sourire. Je n’y arrive pas. Tant pis ce sera pour une autre fois. Je stresse. Louis me crie qu’on va être en retard. Je le sais, je le hais. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’y aller.

On va à un repas de Noël familial. Je viens avec Louis mon amoureux. Sauf que techniquement ce soir ce ne sera pas mon amoureux mais celui de ma sœur qui a cru bon de faire attendre un petit peu ma famille avant que je leur annonce que je suis gay. Elle a bourdé. Je l’ai engueulée. Elle s’est excusée. Je lui ai pardonné. Mais j’annoncerai quand même ce soir à la famille que je suis gay. Donc sa petite manigance n’a servie à rien du tout. Pour faire un petit topo. Ce soir il y aura, ma tante accompagnée de son mari avec son fils et sa femme. Mon autre tante, une autre de ma tante. Les sœurs de ma mère je préfère le préciser. Et puis mon oncle, toujours du côté de ma mère. Et puis il y a ma grand-mère du côté de ma mère. En fait pour être clair, je vais manger avec la famille de ma mère. Je ne dis pas les prénoms, de toute façon, on s’en fout un peu. De mon appartement à chez eux, il y a à peu près une heure de route. Une heure pendant laquelle je vais pouvoir réfléchir à toutes les façons de faire mon coming-out devant toute la famille de ma mère je vous le rappelle. 

Enfin tout ça si j’arrive à me décider sur cette foutue chemise. Je l’enlève. Je le remets. Je me regarde. Je l’enlève. Je la remets. Je me regarde. Louis m’engueule. Il me dit que je devrais y aller à poil. Je ne vais pas tenter. Ce n’est pas le moment de plaisanter. Il cherche sa montre. Il ne la trouve pas. Je lui dis que ça ne change pas de d’habitude. Il m’insulte. Je ne dis rien mais je change de chemise parce que de toute façon celle-là ne me plaît pas. Il s’impatiente. Il me rappelle qu’on est en retard. Je lui dis qu’il n’est pas censé le savoir sachant qu’il a perdu sa montre. Il me jette un oreiller dans la tête. Ma coiffure est à refaire. Je l’engueule. Il m’engueule. On s’embrasse. Bref on est toujours en retard. Je recoiffe mes cheveux. Il retrouve sa montre. Il est prêt pour partir. Moi je suis prêt pour mourir. Je vais le voir. Il n’aime pas ma chemise. J’ouvre la bouche en signe de désespoir. Il me dit qu’il plaisante. Trop tard. Sous chaque plaisanterie se cache une part de vérité. Il m’engueule encore. Tant pis, là c’est de sa faute. Je change de chemise. Je change de chaussures. Je me change complètement. Je suis prêt. Je le rejoins dans l’entrée. Il ouvre la porte. Il ferme la porte. Il a oublié quelque chose. Je râle. Il ramène le bouquet pour ma mère. Je ne râle plus. On a évité la catastrophe. J’ouvre la porte. Il prend les clés de la voiture.

Il démarre. Moi j’en ai marre. Il essaye de me détendre. Je fais comme si il y arrivait. De toute façon, il sait qu’il n’y arrivera pas. C’est bien, il nous a évités de parler pour ne rien dire. Je transpire. Je veux retourner à la maison. Il ne veut pas. Je lui dis que je pue. Il me dit que ça ne change pas de d’habitude. Je le tape. Il manque de renverser un piéton. Il me traite de con. Je me traite de con. Au final, je pue toujours. Il met la radio. Je chante. Il me dit de la fermer. Je m’exécute mais j’ouvre la fenêtre. Il me dit de fermer la fenêtre. Je me remets à chanter. Il me dit d’ouvrir la fenêtre. Je suis vexé mais au moins je pue moins. Le vent s’engouffre dans mes cheveux. Je réalise ce que cela implique. Je râle. Louis gueule. On écoute la radio. Un pré pubère flippe de faire son coming out à ses parents. J’éteins la radio. Louis ne dit rien. Les ados son cons. On est d’accord. Et on ne gueule plus.

On arrive chez ma mère. Elle ouvre. Elle me fixe. Je la fixe. Elle me fait entrer. Je présente Louis. Puis je me rappelle que c’est à Gemma de le présenter. Je m’embrouille. Je bafouille. Je transpire encore plus. Il offre les fleurs à ma mère. Elle sourit. Elle est contente. Louis est content. C'est déjà ça. Je cours vers la salle de bain. Gemma prends la relève. Je bois au robinet. L’eau est dégueulasse. De toute façon moi aussi je le suis. Je sors de la salle de bain. J’ai envie d’aller aux toilettes. Je n’y vais pas. Sinon j’aurais l’air d’un plouc. Je retrouve Louis dans la salle à manger. Il me fusille du regard. Gemma me fusille du regard. Moi je ne leur accorde pas un regard mais deux parce qu’ils sont deux. Mon oncle me propose un verre. Ma vessie va exploser. Je le prends quand même. Il faut bien trinquer. Ma mère crie. Tout le monde se tait. Il manque ma tante on ne peut pas trinquer. Je bénie le ciel. Enfin, ma tante. Puis je vais voir Louis. Il fait la gueule. Je le chatouille. Il rigole. Je rigole. Je bois. Tant pis si ça porte malheur. Je suis trop stressé. Ma tante arrive. Je lui dis bonjour. Elle me dit bonjour. Elle me fait un sourire. Je lui rends son sourire. Ca y’est, elle sait que je suis gay j’en suis sûr. Je bois encore. Elle m’engueule. Je ne l’écoute pas. Elle m’engueule encore. Tout le monde m’engueule. Putain ça porte vraiment malheur ce truc. On s’installe autour de la petite table. Ma tante et ma grand-mère amène la bouffe. Je mange. On m’engueule. Une fois que tout le monde est installé, je respire. Louis respire. On respire.

«  Je suis gay. »


	2. Mamie n'a rien compris

Il y a un gros blanc dans le salon. Ou plutôt un gros noir parce qu’à ce moment précis, je ferme les yeux. Je n’entends rien, je ne vois rien. Ça commence à faire long. Et puis on s’ennuie dans le noir. J’ouvre les yeux. Les membres de ma famille aussi ont les yeux grands ouverts. Je les regarde, ils me regardent. J’ai envie de plonger sous la table. Ma mère lit dans mes pensées, c’est elle qui glisse sous la table. Mon oncle l’aide à se relever, et lui donne une gifle. J’ai peur que ce soit mon tour après. Je retiens mon souffle. Ma sœur éclate de rire. Je vais la tuer. Je n’ai pas de couteau sous la main. Tant pis je lui lance un regard noir. Et elle me lance «  Pète un coup t’es tout rouge ». Mes cousins explosent de rire à leur tour. C’est bien les seuls. J’esquisse un sourire. Je croise le regard de mon oncle et ma tante. Je remballe mon sourire. Ma mère est maintenant bien réveillée et me fixe de ses yeux grands yeux noirs. J’aimerais disparaître sous le fauteuil mais le chat m’a déjà pris la place. Je finis ma coupe de champagne et vois ma grand-mère toute souriante. Je ne comprends pas. Je fronce les sourcils, elle fronce les sourcils. Tout le monde a remarqué cet échange de regards donc tout le monde s’y met aussi. Après cette cacophonie de regards à travers la pièce, mamie dit «  Nous aussi on est heureux mon petit Harry ». 

Mes yeux s’écarquillent. Louis tousse. Et je ne sais pas ce que font les autres car je suis trop occupé à trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne la fasse pas s’évanouir. Qui aura le courage de lui expliquer ? Après mûre réflexion, je leur laisse le loisir de le faire à ma place. Moi je ne peux pas parler, j’ai un chat dans la gorge. Pas le mien parce qu’il est sous le canapé mais un autre surement. Bref, Louis est encore plus gêné que moi. Il s’essuie le front de sa manche. Il a oublié que c’était la main qui tenait le verre. Il renverse du champagne sur ma sœur. Elle crie «  Mais qu’il est con, ton copain Harry ! » A ce moment, je n’ai qu’une idée. Virer le chat pour me mettre sous le fauteuil. J’avale ma salive. Louis lui ne bouge pas. Je crois qu’il a arrêté de respirer. Toute la famille se retourne vers lui pour le dévisager. A part , ma grand-mère qui s’évertue à garder le sourire, tout le reste de ma famille à compris. Il me regarde. Moi je regarde le chat sous le fauteuil. Avec un peu de chance, il me laissera sa place. Ma mère s’exclame «  Maman, Harry aime les garçons, enfin, Louis ici présent apparemment ». 

Mamie tombe de sa chaise. Elle se fait mal à la hanche. Je me précipite pour la relever mais je me prends les pieds dans la nappe et m’étale de tout mon long sur la table à apéritif. Louis viens m’aider à me relever. Ma mère gueule. Elle a passé une heure à tout préparer. Oui bah moi aussi j’avais passé un an à me préparer à cette soirée mais apparemment tout le monde s’en fout. J’enlève les quelques bouts de tomate de ma chemise blanche. Ma grand-mère s’est relevé et s’est placé maintenant dans le canapé, allongée. Moi je reste debout comme un con en attendant que quelqu’un me dise quoi faire. Mon cousin me demande d’aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain. Je me presse. J’ouvre la porte et fait tomber une des serviettes accrochées au mur. Tout le monde sera tombé au moins une fois aujourd’hui. J’ouvre le placard et attrape une serviette jaune avec marqué en gros «  J’aime les bananes ». C’est un peu déplacé pour l’évènement, j’en cherche une autre. Mon cousin s’impatiente. «  T’es en train de la coudre ta serviette ou quoi ? » Je me dépêche. Je prends une serviette blanche et je reviens dans le salon. Ma sœur est à l’écart et regarde la scène. Je tends la serviette à mon cousin et il me sourit. Il la place sur l’accoudoir pour que ma grand-mère puisse reposer sa tête. Tout le monde retourne à sa place et je vais me rapporter une chaise vu que le canapé n’est plus libre. Ma sœur regarde son verre. Elle compte les bulles. Je regarde le mien et essaye de compter les bulles. C’est un jeu chiant. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je lui tapote le genou. Elle me regarde. Je la regarde. Elle prend son souffle. Elle est gênée. Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne boit pas son verre mais le pose sur la table. Elle a oublié de mettre un sous verre ce qui laisse une marque mais je ne dis rien compte tenu de la situation actuelle. Même si maman va encore gueuler parce que ce sera à elle de nettoyer la table quand tout le monde sera partis. ENFIN BREF! Gemma se racle la gorge, elle doit avoir un chat dans la gorge comme moi. Plus personne ne parle depuis dix bonnes minutes. Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'être scruté de ma vie. Gemma tousse. Tout le monde la regarde, moi y compris. 

«  Puisqu'on est au moment des révélations, je suis enceinte ».


	3. Maman qui crie, tous aux abris

Je manque de lâcher mon verre. Louis qui avait déjà renversé le sien sur la robe de ma sœur, lâche le sien aussi, de toute façon, il n’a plus rien à perdre. Ma mère est au bord de la syncope. Elle se tient le cœur et fait les gros yeux. Ses yeux n’ont jamais été aussi gros. Toute la famille est sur les fesses. En même temps ils sont assis donc c’est normal mais vous avez compris l’idée. Mamie est déjà allongée et comme elle est à moitié sourde, on a évité les dégâts. Je bois pour ne pas voir ce qui va se passer. Malheur, je n’ai plus une goutte d’alcool. Il faut que je me lève pour chercher une bouteille. J’analyse le terrain. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur ma sœur ce qui dans un autre contexte m’aurait déplu donc je ne dis rien et puis au pire ce n’est que ma famille. Le fait est que si je bouge, étant à côté de ma sœur, je me ferais repéré direct. Ou alors je pourrais faire un roulé-boulé comme Jason Statham mais je ne fais pas de sport. Tant pis je tente le tout pour le tout et je me lève. Ma mère arrête de regarder ma sœur et me fais un signe de la main pour que je me rassois. Je m’exécute. Enfin, je fais ce qu’elle me dit, je ne vais pas me tuer maintenant ce serait débile. Ma sœur, elle, est restée de marbre et n’a plus prononcé un mot. Je pense qu’elle était consciente d’avoir lâché une bombe métaphoriquement bien sûr sur la famille. Ma mère respire, je respire, tout le monde respire. Mon oncle tente de détendre l’atmosphère et sort «  Eh moi aussi je suis gay ». Silence de mort, à cause de la bombe de ma sœur, mais aussi à cause de l’inconscience de mon oncle. On dirait qu’il ne connait pas ma mère. Ce n’est pas possible. Je la regarde. Elle a les joues rouges. Normalement ça aurait été à cause de l’alcool mais là c’est la colère qui lui monte aux joues et ce n’est pas bon du tout. Ma tante tape sur mon oncle pour sa bêtise. Il ne réplique même pas. Il sait que ce n’est pas le bon moment. Alors il se tasse dans le canapé et ne bouge plus. J’attends que ma mère explose car cela va arriver d’un moment à l’autre et je le sais. Elle va donner des explications et ça ne va pas lui convenir donc elle va crier. Et si ma sœur ne lui donne pas d’explication elle va crier. Dans tous les cas, le repas a bien commencé. Ma grand-mère se redresse sur le canapé, son dos lui fait mal, elle pousse un petit cri mais personne n’y prête attention. Après un petit raclement de gorge, elle dit « Un enfant, c’est un cadeau de Dieu ». Ma mère rigole. Je rigole. Louis rigole. Tout le monde rigole. Puis elle arrête de rire et regarde tout le monde d’un regard noir, donc tout le monde se tait. Et là, le moment tant redouté arrive.

\- Oui enfin Dieu il aurait pu se le garder son cadeau. Qu’est-ce que t’as à dire pour ta défense toi ?  
\- Euh… Le bébé vivra bien. Dans le confort et tout.  
\- Et bien il va falloir te trouver un autre fournisseur parce qu’il est hors de question que je paye quoi que ce soit pour cet enfant.  
\- Oh mais t’inquiète pas Jorge c’est déjà occupé de tout.

Le prénom fait tilt dans la tête de tout le monde mais personne n’ose dire un mot. Les yeux de maman se gonflent. Moi c’est ma tête qui gonfle. J’ai bu trop de champagne. J’ai la tête qui tourne. Métaphoriquement parce que mes yeux sont toujours rivés sur ma sœur. Ma sœur qui se tient droite, sûre de ses convictions. Ma mère, elle ne peut plus se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Et Jorge c’est…  
\- Mon petit- ami.  
\- Et j’imagine qu’il a…  
\- 17 ans… De plus que moi.

Là c’est mon oncle qui est sur le point de faire une syncope. Il met une main sur son cœur et respire. Ma tante essaye de l’aider mais je crois qu’elle est sur le point d’en faire une aussi. Moi je hoche la tête comme un débile. Je regarde Louis. Il me fait signe d’arrêter d’hocher la tête. Je le fais donc en rigolant bêtement. J’ai vraiment trop bu de champagne. Et puis en y repensant, Georges c’est drôle comme prénom. Et je rigole encore comme un débile. Mon cousin murmure à sa femme «  Il est bourré ». Je suis offusqué mais je ne dis rien. 

\- Bien alors tu pourras dire à ton Georges qu’il ne s’occupera pas de cet enfant car tu vas avorter ce soir maintenant.  
\- De quoi tu veux le faire avec le couteau pour couper la dinde.  
\- Effectivement le couteau sera approprié pour te découper.  
\- Maman !  
\- Gemma !  
\- Et d’ailleurs il ne s’appelle pas Georges mais Jorge.  
\- Mais on s’en fout personne arrive à le prononcer son prénom. On est en France merde.  
\- T’as pas entendu Mamie cet enfant c’est un cadeau de Dieu. Tu crois que la mère de Marie elle voulait que sa fille avorte. Et bah nan et elle a bien fait parce que son petit fils était Jésus.   
\- Oui mais Marie elle avait pas couché avec un vieux qui s'appelait Jorge venu du fin fond de la cambrousse espagnole à ce que je sache.  
\- Oh mais détends toi, je vais pas accoucher d'un petit Franco non plus!

Et là mon oncle d’origine espagnole éclate. Ma mère devient écarlate. Mon oncle gueule souvent pour un rien mais quand il gueule, il gueule et personne n'aime assister à ça. Et moi je rigole toujours comme un con. Mon oncle hurle qu’on ne plaisante pas avec ça, qu’elles avaient déjà assez foutu le bordel comme ça et que c’était Noël, merde.

\- Noël c’est sympa comme prénom non ?

Et voilà. Je la ramène encore. Pourquoi il fallait que je sorte une connerie pareille. Tout le monde me regarde. La soirée va être très longue.


End file.
